Gravity
by shanacus
Summary: Miley&Oliver//"They were like each other’s gravity. And no matter how hard you try you just can’t fight it." Miley confesses her true feelings to Oliver.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Gravity by Sara Bareilles **

**

* * *

  
**

**Gravity**

Miley Stewart rang her hands anxiously, while fiddling with bracelet upon her wrist. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. How on earth could she tell Oliver how she felt. How on earth could she tell him that it was her, always her who wanted him, and it just wasn't fair that Lilly got him when she didn't want him in the first place. Maybe Lilly fell in love with him, but she was still falling and she didn't think that she would ever stop. Every smile, every joke, every movement and she just fell harder. And every kiss, every hug, and every 'I love you' with Lilly just broke her heart into more pieces she ever thought imaginable. Oliver had always been there for her. Why did she have to realize what a great guy he was _after_ he started dating her best friend?

"Hey Miles," Oliver's voice said quietly, as he approached her, climbing up her steps.

"Oliver!" Miley breathed, springing to her feet.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Miley felt her cheeks fill with color, and she stared down at her feet, wondering if she should continue.

_Just do it._

"Do…do you remember when you were in love with Hannah?"

"Yeah…" Oliver said, trying to read her face, curiously.

"And do you remember how after I told you..you..you decided that you didn't love her anymore. Love me anymore."

"Yes…Miley…where are you…?"

"How come?"

"How come what?"

"How come it was different to love Hannah then to love me?"

"What?" Oliver asked, his surprise evident in his uplifted eyebrows.

Miley took a deep breath and looked up into those damn brown eyes.

"We're the same person you know. How come you could love her but not me?"

"Miley you know…"

"Do you remember the time with Becca and you said I stole her palm pilot because I was in love with you? How come you chose that certain excuse?"

Oliver felt his blood drain from his cheeks.

_This is not happening to me_, he thought.

"And how come you liked Luann? And how come to tell us apart you suggested we both kissed you? And how come you helped me remember the words when I was just so awful to you and…how come you did everything!?"

"I was just trying to be a good friend!" _Liar, _Oliver's voice hissed inside his head.

"By liking people who looked like me? By suggesting that I loved you or that I should kiss you? Why…why would you do things that made me think you felt the same way.? You just made everything so much harder….so much worse when you…"

Oliver was gaping at Miley in shock. _Feel the same way? _Had she really said that or was he just imagining it.

"Miley…Miley what are you talking about?"

"You know I really can't stand you sometimes!" Miley snapped. "It's like no matter what I do you're just always _there._ I can't get you out of my head…and..and I want you so much! I want you so much it hurts but you don't even realize! You just walk on your merry way and_ I_ have to suffer. I hate that no matter what I do I keep on falling for you and it's like you're gravity or something and I just can't get out of your hold. But there you are with my best friend and I have to pretend to be okay and happy like I'm supposed to be but really I just want to curl up in a ball and just cry every time I see you two together. And I hate that when you touch me it's like I forget everything I was thinking and everything just goes blank. And I wish I could make you see that you're everything I think I need but how could I do that to Lilly!? So I just try to let you go but…but that doesn't work either! And Oliver I think you used to feel the same way. And that's what hurts the most because I had a shot and I blew it."

Oliver was stunned. Every muscle in his body tensed and it was as if his heart had stopped pounding.

She had _not _just said that. He was just imagined the whole thing obviously. Or it was a joke. Yeah, a joke! A joke so he should…

Oliver let out a shaky laugh.

"Haha…very funny Miles! So um, why don't we just…"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. "I just told you I love you and you _laugh _at me?"

She was _serious._

Oliver seemed to lose control of his limbs, his hands wrung anxiously as he paced back and forth.

"No! NO! NO! NO! You can't do this!" Oliver yelled, whirling around at Miley, feeling as if his head was going to explode. "Not now! Not…why…why did you have to…."

Oliver eyes began to sting, and he wiped away the tears threatening to escape with his sleeve hastily.

"You always….you always were so…so disgusted! You made me think you didn't love me, you made me think I had no shot….I was MISERABLE over you!"

"I know Oliver…I know."

"I waited for you! I waited so long for you! I thought you would realize that it was me who was always there for you…and not Jake! Or Travis…or…or..it was me! But you never did! Never!"

"I know." Miley sniffled, looking at her feet.

"I've moved on! I got over you! I'm happy! You can't just…you can't just waltz right in here and say you love me! You just CAN'T!"

Miley looked up at Oliver her face streaked with mascara, eyes wet and blotchy, before screaming

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do!? I'm better than you! You sat there on your ass and let me go out with all those jerks! Not once did you tell me you loved me Oliver Oken, and at least I had the guts to tell you even if it was too late!"

"I can't deal with this right now!" Oliver yelled before he began to storm off Miley's porch.

"Well fine! Just go on and be a coward like you always were!" Miley shrieked.

Oliver stopped in his tracks. He slowly spun on the spot and solemnly looked Miley in the eye.

"You think I'm a coward?"

She gave a tiny nod.

Oliver ran back to her and before Miley knew what was happening he cupped her face and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was long, nice, and right. And when they pulled apart they locked eyes for only a moment.

"We can't be together Miles. But I really wish we could." Were Oliver's parting words, before he disappeared into the night.

Miley collapsed into her chair and surprisingly, she did not feel sad.

She didn't believe him. _He _didn't believe him.

They were like each other's gravity.

And no matter how hard you try you just can't fight it.


End file.
